The invention relates to a cathode for coating a substrate, which is connected to a direct-current and alternating-current source (high-frequency source) and is disposed in an evacuable coating chamber which is electrically connected to a target that is sputtered and its sputtered particles deposit themselves on the substrate and a process gas can be brought into the coating chamber.